1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable toy vehicle generally and more specifically to a remotely controlled toy vehicle that is remotely transformable from a standing position, to a flying position where the toy performs like a helicopter, and also to a driving position where the toy performs like a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of transformable toy vehicles known in the art. Most such toy vehicles feature a conversion of form that is mainly restricted only to the change of the outer appearance. The conversion is carried out by adding or deleting one or more of the constituting elements of the toy vehicle.
There are also transformable toy vehicles that can be transformed without adding or deleting constituent elements. These transformable toy vehicles are mostly of the type in which the form of a car is converted into other forms. For example, the form of a sports car is converted into a robot form.
The form of conversion where the toy vehicle converts from a robot or other object that can stand erect to a toy vehicle that can fly like a helicopter, and then to one that can drive on the ground like a wheeled vehicle, and back again, is not found in the prior art.
There is, therefore, a need for an innovative transformable toy vehicle that is transformable from a standing position to a flying position, where the toy performs like a helicopter and also to a driving position, where the toy performs like a wheeled vehicle.
There is a further need for a transformable toy vehicle that can make the above-noted transformations by dynamically transforming from one position to the next all while balancing all in-flight forces and maintaining the correct center of gravity for stable flight, takeoff and landing.
There is also a need for a transformable toy vehicle where the above-noted transformations are accomplished automatically by remote control signals and can be done while the transformable toy vehicle is in flight.
There is a further need for a transformable toy vehicle that can land in any one of at least two different positions.
There is another need for a transformable toy vehicle that can be steered, both in the air and on the ground, by differentially driving at least two separate counter-rotating rotor blades at different relative speeds.